The present invention relates generally to medical treatments. More specifically, the present invention relates to therapeutic compositions used for medical treatment, such as dialysis therapy.
Due to disease, insult or other causes, a person's renal system can fail. In renal failure of any cause, there are several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals and the excretion of daily metabolic load are no longer possible in renal failure. During renal failure, toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (e.g., urea, creatinine, uric acid, and the like) can accumulate in blood and tissues.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that would otherwise have been removed by normal functioning kidneys. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving. One who has failed kidneys could not continue to live without replacing at least the filtration functions of the kidneys.
Hemodialysis, hemofiltration and peritoneal dialysis are three types of dialysis therapies generally used to treat loss of kidney function. Hemodialysis treatment removes waste, toxins and excess water directly from the patient's blood. The patient is connected to a hemodialysis machine, and the patient's blood is pumped through the machine. For example, needles or catheters can be inserted into the patient's veins and arteries to connect the blood flow to and from the hemodialysis machine. As blood passes through a dialyzer in the hemodialysis machine, the dialyzer removes the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's blood and returns the blood to infuse back into the patient. A large amount of dialysate, for example about 90-120 liters, is used by most hemodialysis machines to dialyze the blood during a single hemodialysis therapy. The spent dialysate is then discarded. Hemodialysis treatment lasts several hours and is generally performed in a treatment center about three times per week.
Hemofiltration is a convection-based blood cleansing technique. Blood access can be venovenous or arteriovenous. As blood flows through the hemofilter, a transmembrane pressure gradient between the blood compartment and the ultrafiltrate compartment causes plasma water to be filtered across the highly permeable membrane. As the water crosses the membrane, it convects small and large molecules across the membrane and thus cleanses the blood. An excessive amount of plasma water is eliminated by filtration. Therefore, in order to keep the body water balanced, fluid must be substituted continuously by a balanced electrolyte solution (replacement or substitution fluid) infused intravenously. This substitution fluid can be infused either into the arterial blood line leading to the hemofilter (predilution) or into the venous blood line leaving the hemofilter.
Peritoneal dialysis utilizes a sterile dialysis solution or “dialysate”, which is infused into a patient's peritoneal cavity and into contact with the patient's peritoneal membrane. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate. The transfer of waste, toxins, and excess water from the bloodstream into the dialysate occurs due to diffusion and osmosis during a dwell period as an osmotic agent in the dialysate creates an osmotic gradient across the membrane. The spent dialysate is later drained from the patient's peritoneal cavity to remove the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”) and automated peritoneal dialysis. CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment, in which the patient connects the catheter to a bag of fresh dialysate and manually infuses fresh dialysate through the catheter or other suitable access device and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysate bag and allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity to transfer waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution. After a dwell period, the patient drains the spent dialysate and then repeats the manual dialysis procedure. Tubing sets with “Y” connectors for the solution and drain bags are available that can reduce the number of connections the patient must make. The tubing sets can include pre-attached bags including, for example, an empty bag and a bag filled with dialysate.
In CAPD, the patient performs several drain, fill, and dwell cycles during the day, for example, about four times per day. Each treatment cycle, which includes a drain, fill and dwell, takes about four hours.
Automated peritoneal dialysis is similar to continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis in that the dialysis treatment includes a drain, fill, and dwell cycle. However, a dialysis machine automatically performs three or more cycles of peritoneal dialysis treatment, typically overnight while the patient sleeps.
With automated peritoneal dialysis, an automated dialysis machine fluidly connects to an implanted catheter. The automated dialysis machine also fluidly connects to a source or bag of fresh dialysate and to a fluid drain. The dialysis machine pumps spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, through the catheter, to the drain. The dialysis machine then pumps fresh dialysate from the dialysate source, through the catheter, and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The automated machine allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity so that the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution can take place. A computer controls the automated dialysis machine so that the dialysis treatment occurs automatically when the patient is connected to the dialysis machine, for example, when the patient sleeps. That is, the dialysis system automatically and sequentially pumps fluid into the peritoneal cavity, allows for dwell, pumps fluid out of the peritoneal cavity, and repeats the procedure.
Several drain, fill, and dwell cycles will occur during the treatment. Also, a smaller volume “last fill” is typically used at the end of the automated dialysis treatment, which remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient when the patient disconnects from the dialysis machine for the day. Automated peritoneal dialysis frees the patient from having to manually perform the drain, dwell, and fill steps during the day.
In general, standard peritoneal dialysis solutions contain dextrose at a concentration of 1.5% to 4.25% by weight to effect transport of water and metabolic waste products across the peritoneal membrane. Dextrose is generally recognized as a safe and effective osmotic agent, particularly for short dwell exchanges.
Although the use of dialysis, and other methods for treating patients with renal disease, provide treatments that allow patients with renal failure to survive, currently used compositions and methods may not provide all necessary therapeutic agents necessary to address renal failure and other associated disease.
For example, cardiovascular mortality in kidney disease patients is several fold higher than in the general population. For example, cardiac mortality for dialysis patients aged 45 years or younger is more than 100-fold greater than in the general population. Even in the elderly, cardiovascular mortality is at least five fold higher in the end-stage renal disease population than in the general population. See, for example, Foley R, Parfrey P S, Sarnak M J: Clinical epidemiology of cardiovascular disease in chronic renal disease. Am J Kidney Dis 32:S112-S119, 1998. In addition, the traditional risk factors for cardiovascular mortality in the general population such as hypertension and hypercholesterolemia are not good predictors in dialysis patients while non-traditional risk factors such as markers of inflammation and nutrition are good predictors. A line of evidence suggests that oxidative and carbonyl stress that are elevated in dialysis patients play a major role in producing inflammatory cytokines. In this regard, it is well known that bioincompatible glucose degradation products (“GDPs”) in fluids for peritoneal dialysis are produced during heat sterilization and storage. Many GDPs are highly reactive carbonyl species (“RCS”) towards cellular targets, and are toxic both in a general sense and through interactions with proteins and nucleic acids. In addition, carbonyl compounds are elevated in dialysis patients due to abnormal metabolism and decreased clearance.
Oxidative stress is the result of an imbalance between reactive oxygen species (“ROS”) production and antioxidant defense mechanisms. It has been reported that oxidative stress is increased in patients with renal failure. The antioxidant system is severely impaired in uremic patients and is gradually altered with the degree of renal failure.
The effects of ROSs and RCSs are summarized in FIG. 1. The use of carbonyl trapping agents to eliminate RCSs has been generally reported. Antioxidants, in general, have also been used to reduce oxidative stress in dialysis patients. They have been used independent of each other.
A need, therefore, exists to provide improved therapeutic compositions that can inhibit both reactive carbonyl species and reactive oxygen species, such as in kidney disease patients.